plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 1
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 1 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = |FR = |before = Wild West - Day 35 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 2}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Brrrrr. It's colder than a polar bear eating an ice pop! Penny: Indeed. It appears we have arrived in the Frostbite Caves. Crazy Dave: We've traveled so far back in history ... we've arrived in PREhistory! Penny: A historic moment indeed, User Dave. But more importantly... Penny: My sensors indicate there is an ice floe on the lawn. Penny: Data suggests it will block both plants and zombies. Penny: Though I predict zombies will find a way around it. Crazy Dave: Don't worry. We'll plant wisely and stop those zombies COLD! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty As with all worlds, the first level is one of the easiest ones. This level is excellent for experimenting with different strategies, as endless amount of combinations will work for this level. There is no threat of frozen winds and Hunter Zombie yet, so the player does not need to worry about having their plants frozen and using thawing plants. The only frozen blocks in this level are the frozen Wall-nuts. They are not essential for completing the level. Furthermore, the player will only be able to unfreeze them by dealing damage to them, as Hot Potato is not unlocked until beating the level. Strategies As this level is relatively easy, almost any plant combination works on it. However, it is still best if the player makes use of the Ice Floes and plant plants that do damage to other lanes there. The player can also plant fire plants near the Wall-nuts as to melt the ice faster, but it is optional as it will break due to damage anyways. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 1 5 |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 4 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 |zombie7 = 1 5 3 |zombie8 = 4 |note8 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 3 |zombie11 = 2 4 |note11 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 3 1 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-10-01-28-06.png|By Screenshot 2015-01-08-13-05-27.jpg|By Fc1 cavia.png|By BOFC.jpg|By IMG 0078.PNG|By FC - Day 1 (PG234) - 1.png|By FC - Day 1 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 1 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 1 (PG234) - 4.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 IMG 0250-1-.PNG|The Ancient Egypt Strategy by PvZ2 Stragety FC01.png|By IMG 4431.PNG SOFC1.PNG|By IMG_0514.PNG|Completing the level for a second time by Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a New Hot Potato Frostbite Caves Day 1 (Ep.74)|By Frostbite Caves Day 1 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants